Alone
by KingN7
Summary: As the war in Valm rages on, one young woman contemplates her past, and her future. LucinaxRobin. One-shot between Lucina and Robin's marriage and the recruitment of Morgan.
**Heya folks, welcome to my second Fire Emblem story! I'd like to start by saying I'm quite pleased with the response I got to my last story. Though I didn't get many reviews I certainly got far more views than I had anticipated, which is always really cool, thanks guys! Since over 90% of FF users don't review, favorite, follow, or anything, I'll just assume most of those 'guests' are enjoying it by the view numbers! :) Now, as one-shots help me get a feel for how I want to write characters from games, I'm gonna make another one-shot! :D I may make a full post-game story, but what do you think? Just write a review or shoot me a pm to voice your thoughts on me making a longer story! :) I may do it if you like it or not though, cause it's my account! :P Lol, anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Alone

* * *

Lucina stood in the dim sunlight of early morning, staring at a foggy Wyvern Valley. The Shepherd's plans of attacking Valm had taken a slight detour, at Cherche's request, in hopes of finding her child, Gerome. Robin had been able to expertly plan for such a detour without compromising his original plans in Valm... he always was the master tactician...

Lucina sighed, attempting to clear her head. Her and Robin's recent wedding had brought much joy to them, and all of the Shepherds. But there was something nagging at her, something she had thought of before, but had never given much time to...

"Has... us changed fate?" She whispered to herself, twirling a flower between her fingers.

It certainly had, she thought. In the memories of her own timeline's past, Robin had been alone, and disappeared during the second war against Plegia. Here, so much had changed. The invasion of Valm had never happened in her memories, and Ylisse certainly hadn't been in a position to win the war offensively, but here they were, cutting deep into Valmese territory, and they had her husband to thank for it.

"My husband..." She whispered again, with a slight blush on her face.

It was something she certainly wasn't used to, being a newlywed. Imagining a husband in her timeline... it would have been a disaster, he would have died and broken her spirit. Back there, you had to keep everyone at arms length to remain sane, for anyone could be taken at any moment. But here, in this timeline... she felt hope, and it was all thanks to the master tactician named Robin.

"Lucina?" She heard a familiar voice ask, and turned to face him.

"Hello, Robin." She replied, dropping the flower to the ground.

He looked at her curiously. "Something wrong, love?"

"Not really, I'm just thinking about the future." She smiled. "As I usually do."

Robin chuckled. "Well, to be fair, it is your job, Lucina. Avoiding the future you and the other children had to suffer through is our primary goal now, thanks to you." He reached out his hand, and held hers gently. "Is it something you need to talk about privately?"

"I.. Yes, this is a conversation we must have alone..." She began. "Robin, you know I love you, don't think for a moment I don't... but I've been wondering, have I made the right choices here, in this timeline? Is... us, going to cause something none of us anticipated to happen, something we can't prevent?"

Robin smiled. "I'd hope so, a lot has changed, Lucina. Who knows, maybe we'll discover our own child from the future like the others."

Lucina blushed. "R-robin, I... I didn't mean that... though, I suppose it's possible..." She shook her head. "No, Robin, I was think of something... something that hurts us all. What if I die? What if you die? What if my duty separates us forever? You know I would never willingly leave... but I have a duty above all else, and until it's complete... nothing can distract me from it."

She sighed, looking down at the grass. "What kind of wife am I... one not even able to put her husband above all else... I'm sorry, Robin."

"Lucina..." Robin gently lifted her chin up with his hand, locking eyes with his wife. "I know you have a duty, we all do now. Averting the destruction of the world is as much our burden as it is yours... so you don't have to fight on your own anymore."

Lucina stepped forward, pulling Robin into a hug. "I know... this is just... I don't know what I'm doing, Robin..."

Robin returned her hug. "You're not alone... I have no idea what I'M doing either."

She giggled, and pulled away from him slightly. "I think you do, Mr. Flowers-and-confessions. You always seem to warm my heart with your words."

"I'm glad you enjoy our chats, Lucina." He gently caressed her sides. "But I truly don't know what I'm doing, I have no memory of even thinking about women prior to joining the Shepherds, let alone knowing what to say... though, to be fair, I have no memory of anything before that time..."

He sighed. "Look, we're both new to this, and honestly, I think that's a good thing. It lets us make mistakes together, and learn from them openly. No baggage, no jealousy, just understanding."

Lucina giggled again. "I must say, Robin, that was rather cheesy-sounding."

Robin's face turned red. "I-I guess I proved my point then..."

"Alright, point taken, Robin. Neither of us know what we're doing." She shook her head. "I'm just... afraid of..."

She sighed, and pulled Robin into another hug.

She held him close for several moments, gently caressing his back. Robin returned the favor, gently caressing hers.

After a few more moments Robin broke the silence. "What are you afraid of, honey?"

"I..." Tears began to form in her eyes and she pulled Robin as close to her as she could. "I'm afraid of being alone again, Robin!"

She sobbed, holding him tightly. "My heart was alone for so long... I never even dreamed of anything beyond surviving the next day. But you've given me this... this wonderful hope... a future to actually look forward to... I can't stop wondering what could happen, what might happen, what may happen... I-I can't go back to being alone again, my love!"

"You won't have to, Lucina." Robin reassured. "As long as I have anything to say about it, you won't have to."

"B-but.." She started.

"No, no buts." Robin interjected. "We can think about alternatives until the sun sets, futures that don't end up happy, but they won't happen. You're proof fate can be challenged, and us is just another challenge, a challenge that must be won."

Lucina sniffled. "We... do you really think we can challenge fate like that?"

"Why not?" He smiled. "Every battle we enter, we are the underdogs, out-manned and outgunned, but we come out on top, every time. Fate would see us fail, but, just like you... I challenge my fate."

Lucina giggled. "Ok, Robin, I challenge my fate as well. Us, being together, it's brought me clarity... Had fate followed its course, it would not have even been possible, and I would never know your sweet embrace. I love you, my husband, always."

"And I love you, my wife, always." He pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss.

They continued to hold each other for a moment, each enjoying the bliss of the moment. Peace was far from their reach, but, for a time, it had touched them with promises of a tomorrow on the horizon, and they certainly wished to reach it. Fate would be against them at every turn, but challenging fate had become a Shepherd custom, which only strengthened their resolve to search for a brighter tomorrow...

* * *

 **And that's that, thank you for reading everyone! Like I said if you'd be interested in a longer story let me know! :) I'm always open to your feedback, it certainly helps a lot! Keep being awesome! :D**


End file.
